


The Search for William the Wrongdoer

by Alzerak



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzerak/pseuds/Alzerak
Summary: Jon Snow's life beyond the Wall is interrupted when Tormund Giantsbane informs him of some serious news from Winterfell.





	The Search for William the Wrongdoer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenofthebees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/gifts).



Tormund Giantsbane was happy to be home, and a lot of people were happy to see him step off the ship and onto the Hardhome docks. Tormund had spent a few moons in the South, trading goods. After the events of the past few years, Winter preparations were not as complete as they would have been, so it was a great boon to have a good relationship with the ‘Queen in the North’ and her people.

 

Tormund began to hand out little trinkets for the children, and as usual, the brooding fucker Jon Snow was around, pretending to help with the supplies but really waiting for Tormund to drop little tidbits of information from the south.

Jon was a very difficult man at times. You couldn’t come right out and mention people he knew from the south - you’d have to weave it in to a long-winded story, which Tormund was happy to do, but Snow _didn’t actually want_ a long-winded story, but he had to torture himself.

Officially, Jon Snow was supposed to be at the Wall, as part of the Nights Watch, but that wasn’t the case. Even Queen Kissed-By-Fire didn’t seem to know what the Nights Watch was supposed to do, _officially_ it was under the command of the Six Kingdoms but in for all intents and purposes it was overseen by the Free Folk and their Southern neighbours. The Red Wolf had unofficially re-purposed a few castles as trading outposts and messenger posts. 

 

Jon Snow had been welcomed by the Free Folk, but he didn’t deign to welcome himself. He lived just outside the village, and would have an annoying habit of being helpful and wanting to feel useful but running away if anyone showed him appreciation. Even worse, instead of doing the dangerous work that a combat-capable, able bodied man could do like go ranging and hunting, Jon would usually stay home and take care of the children. Tormund would not have minded that, and it showed character manly character, but unfortunately, other men and women appreciated it a bit too much, and seeing Jon, prettier than most women, looking after babes and children caused many women and even a few men to become slicker than baby seals. On a few occasions, some bold individuals or even in one case, a pair, tried to take matters into their own hands and steal Jon, but he politely refused their advances, but he still hung around, bothering everyone with his wistful sighs and longing stares in a general south-westerly direction when he thought no one watched.

 

After spending time in the south, Tormund knew that Jon needed to go home. He had tried his best to make this place Jon’s home, but in his heart, Tormund knew that this wasn’t the place, nor the people, as much as they loved Jon and Jon loved them. But Jon was stubborn, and if Tormund was honest about the matter, Jon would probably go and mope at Castle Black. No, Tormund needed to be sneaky about this.

 

So, as was the custom after a journey south of the wall, Tormund related his journey south. Tormund made sure to mention that despite the winter, the various castles and towns he visited seemed to be flourishing, and that there was a general sense of camaraderie even with the Free Folk. Tormund even related the story about how he brought virile livestock around the north to increase the stock of breeding animals, much like the Free Folk stole their partners from other villagers. At this, Tormund levelled a meaningful stare at his friend, but Jon Snow didn’t seem to notice.

 

After a long talk around the fire, fermented goats milk brewing in their bellies, Tormund decided it was time to start speaking of more personal matters.

 

“Once I finished organising everything; there was still time before we were to return to the North, so I decided to pay Winterfell a visit.” Tormund leaned down to whisper conspiratorially in Jon’s ear. “Hoped to see the Big Woman.”

 

Jon laughed. “Bet she was happy to see you.” 

 

Tormund frowned. “She wasn’t there. I asked your sister where she went. Apparently Queen Sansa sent his south to look after her baby brother. She’s a lot like you.”

 

“Who, Brienne?” Jon asked.

 

“No, Sansa. She’s surrounded by people, but she’s alone.” Tormund stared into his empty horn, as though waiting. “At least she has the kids.” Tormund added cleverly, as though it were an afterthought. “Although the Billy left pretty quickly. Still, they’re astonishingly well behaved for such young ones…” Tormund trailed off, waiting for the cogs to work in Jon’s mind.

 

“Thanks for the chat, Tormund.” Jon said, standing up with unusual steadiness and clarity for one that had just imbibed as much drink as he had. But I’ve gotta go. 

 

At this, Jon began to move.

 

“Jon!” Tormund called after a few moments. “Your house is that way.”

 

“I know.” Jon replied, but continued moving away. Tormund smiled, satisfied.

 

 

The Journey south was pretty simple, as things go. Jon was allowed into castles under various disguises and portmanteaus. Sometimes, getting the opportunity to get the information he was looking for was easier than others, but annoyingly, there was precious little actual facts to go on. Jon tried to look at ‘Williams’ that were second or third sons of Lords, but despite the fact that there were a few noble ‘Williams’ around the place, no one exactly fit the profile of who Jon was looking for.

 

So Jon resolved to go to Winterfell and attempt to discover _who, exactly, was the utter cad who’d abandoned Sansa and her babes._ He did not allow himself the privilege of thinking of meeting Sansa, for he was a man on a mission.

 

Jon nearly regretted walking up to the gate and asking to enter, but seeing the walls of a repaired Winterfell so efficiently manned, Jon decided that entering legally would be easier. Fortunately, after some piercing questions that Jon managed to answer to the satisfaction of the guards, he was allowed to enter the castle under the guise of visiting the library.

 

In fact, Jon _was_ going to visit the library, but even Winterfell’s library did not offer the information Jon sought directly - though it had a comprehensive list of noble northern Williams, the one who visited Sansa and left her was not clear.

 

Jon tried asking around, but he couldn’t just walk up to people ask them outright, and perhaps because of this, there was no forthcoming information that Jon found useful.

 

Jon decided to take a risk, and decided to try and infiltrate the Maester’s study to see if they kept a record of the birth. Unfortunately, despite his best efforts, his was caught, and worse, caught by Sansa.

 

Amazingly, Sansa didn’t recognise him. 

 

“The hour is late for strangers to be wandering around. One might suspect that you’re up to something…”

 

“Sorry, Your Grace.” Jon mumbled, trying to look down. “I lost track of myself.”

 

Jon didn’t look to see if Sansa believed him.

 

“Did you find the information you were looking for?” Sansa asked after a pause. 

 

“Not yet, your Grace. Jon coughed. Sansa, ever the compassionate lady, showed concern to the man wandering her halls at night.

 

“Come, I will take you to the Maester.” Sansa dismissed her guards, and Jon made to protest at her cavalier attitude to her own security, Sansa spun and stopped Jon in his tracks.

 

“I must confess duplicity on my part - bringing you to the Maester’s office was never my intention. Instead, if someone like you is looking for particular information on a William, then I shall help you. The Free Folk are friends and our relationship is important.”

 

Jon paused. “How did you?”

 

“Do you think things happen in my Kingdom that I’m not aware of?” Sansa tilted her head and Jon was glad for the furs hiding his astonished face. “I knew a man arrived in the North - what we call the North - from beyond the wall. I know he’s been travelling around the North for a couple of moons searching for someone named William, but he doesn’t seem to understand exactly which William he is looking for. Now normally this would a case for concern, especially as the William that his man is looking for appears to be a nobleman - one might consider that this man is a spy, but one important detail assuaged my concerns. You see, the man’s sword is of particularly fine craftsmanship, and there is only one such sword beyond the wall. Either this man has that sword with the blessing of the person who owns it, or he does not, in which case I sent my guards away to spare them the sight of my terrible vengeance utterly annihilating the thief. Happily,’ Sansa continued after a pause. “That will not be necessary.”

 

Sansa arrived at the Library and opened the door. “Perhaps I can assist with finding the information you need.”

 

“Oh, thank you, your Grace but I could not deprive you of your much needed rest, especially with-” At this, Jon realised he had slipped and a person as clever as Sansa would know, and probably knew from the start, that Jon was trying to meddle in her life. 

 

“Sansa I’m sorry for thinking I had a right or even an obligation to meddle in your life I should have trusted you to be able to take care of yourself and your babes even without _Billy_ and that-”

 

“Wait!” Sansa seemed shocked. “Jon! Babes?”

 

Jon blinked. 

 

“Come on Jon, I knew it was you the moment you arrived at Castle Black.” Sansa paused, allowing her thoughts to catch up. “Wait, who told you I had babes?”

 

“Tormund.” Jon answered. “He said that ‘at least you have the kids, although the Billy left pretty quickly. Still, they’re astonishingly well behaved for such young ones.’”

 

At this, Sansa began to laugh. “Come on Jon, I’ll show the little ones to you.” Sansa took Jon’s hand, and began to lead him through the castle, but not to the Queen’s Chambers or the nursery. Jon wondered if Sansa kept the babes in another area of the castle for some reason, and found himself looking forward to seeing Sansa happy with her family, even if, in the deepest depths of his heart, he wished that Sansa would be happy with _their_ family. Jon quashed this selfish notion down.

 

Sansa led him to the doors of the castle, and with a smile to the guards, the doors were opened. Carrying a lantern, Sansa arrived at the stables, which she dimmed and hooked so as to not disturb the animals. Gingerly, Sansa crept around the corner, leading Jon to a pen where four baby goats were huddled together under a pelt.

 

“Oh.” Jon whispered. “They’re so cute.”

 

“I know.” Sansa answered. “When it gets too much, I come out and play with them. They know a few tricks now - but sometimes, I just lie down and let them play around me.”

 

At this revelation, Jon chuckled. 

 

“Don’t laugh.” Sansa smiled. “It’s fun.” Her eyes lit up. “You should try it!”

 

Jon paused. Every second he spent around Sansa made it so much harder to leave her.

 

“I’m not even supposed to be here, Sansa.” Jon answered. “If Grey Worm found-”

 

“Grey Worm is dead.” Sansa answered bluntly. “The Unsullied are scattered across Planetos. There’s still a huge amount of work to do to stabilize Essos, but no one is interested in another war.”

 

At Jon’s puzzled look. “The idiot went to Naath.” The butterflies got him quickly.

“As for Yara Greyjoy, Bran won’t let her touch the North, and even if she did, half the

continent hate the Ironborn. You can stay here, there’s nothing to stop you.” Sansa paused. “Politically speaking.”

 

“Well,” Jon considered. “It would be rude of me to leave without taking you up on your offer.”

 

 

The next morning, Sansa took Jon and the little goats out to the Godswood. The kids trotted obediently behind Sansa, and despite the rough and tumble nature of their play with each other, they were gentle whenever they climbed over Sansa. Sansa told him about the happenings in Winterfell, but it seemed that Sansa was constantly at work, and trying to take her mind off of things, Jon related stories of his own, telling Sansa that he felt a burden lift off his shoulders whenever he watched over the children.

 

“Well, maybe soon you’ll have a family of your own.” Sansa sighed wistfully, her cheeks flushing slightly.

 

“That sounds nice.” Jon confessed. “If it’s with the right person.”

 

“Well.” Sansa rolled closer to Jon, seemingly short of breath. “Your family will always be welcome in Winterfell.”

 

Jon involuntarily glanced at Sansa’s lips, and the cold must have threatened to chap her lips, so Sansa’s tongue darted out to wet them. Jon knew he must look like an idiot, doing nothing but stare at Sansa’s lips when she had just made a heart-felt offer that reaffirmed Jon’s status as her family, when a baby gloat bleated behind him with a loud “BAAAA!” and gently headbutted Jon in the back of the head.

 

Jon got the hint, and leaned closer, and Sansa closed the gap, her soft hand cradling Jon’s cheek as her lips met his in a sweet kiss. 

 

The baby goat climbed onto Jon’s head and let out a victory bleat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Goats Ship Jonsa
> 
>  
> 
> [Credit: greengableslover.tumblr.com](https://greengableslover.tumblr.com/post/184109031681/extreme-wellness-with-sophie-turner-british-vogue)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
